


Blood And Breath

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Fests & Challenges [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #FannibalS4Story, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, crime scene sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Will and Hannibal kill again for the first time after the fall and Will cannot contain his lust...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postmortemdesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortemdesign/gifts).



> This fic is for my wonderful friend Oliver - who won my 600 follower fic giveaway!
> 
> I wrote it for the #FannibalS4Story event on Tumblr <3

**“Blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance.”**

 

Will was on his knees. He leant against the side of the bath, panting, his hand smearing a red pattern onto the shiny, white surface. The house was their victim’s and he was past caring about the state of his bathroom, wrists sliced open in a perfect imitation of suicide on the floor between them. His stolen life a crimson aura around him which oozed further and further across the dark floor tiles. They may be in Cuba, and the authorities probably wouldn’t be interested, but a different MO would guarantee they stayed hidden. Will was new to this - their first kill since the cliffs - and he had insisted. The young man was bothering some poor girl at the bar they were in, flashing his money and getting mad when she rejected him. He was following her down a deserted street when Hannibal had pounced, silent and deadly, from the shadows...

 

Hannibal sat against the vanity unit, just as exhilarated, and studied Will’s lithe form. Will’s pale blue linen shirt clung to his chest where the blood was soaking through as he began to crawl towards him, tearing his gloves off with his teeth. He took Hannibal’s face in his hands as he straddled his lap and gazed at him wild-eyed, blood from the glove smudged onto his lip. Will crashed their mouths together in a desperate kiss, deep and vaguely metallic mingled with the sweetness of their drinks. Will was hard, Hannibal could feel it as he began grinding himself insistently on him. He was never like this, not up until now, and Hannibal was weak to simply letting himself be pushed down onto the sticky floor.

 

Will’s bare shin slid against the puddle of blood as he leaned over Hannibal and kissed him fiercely. The older man’s bloody hands grasped his curls, making him moan with pure want. He reached down between them and undid his shorts enough to free his throbbing cock, before doing the same with Hannibal.. Will quickly took them both in hand and stroked their lengths together, sitting up to watch Hannibal’s face. Will had never been so aroused in his entire life, feral as he rocked against him and pumped his fist. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, revelling in this long discussed sense of power. Hannibal arched up to thrust as best he could into Will’s hand, eyelids falling shut in pleasure. “Look at me.” Will growled and Hannibal’s dark eyes fixed on him. “Is this what you fantasized about...mmm...all those years?” 

 

“Yesss.” Hannibal admitted breathlessly. “Almost since the day I met you, I wanted you to know what you could do...how good it could feel.” He dug his fingers into Will’s taut thighs, leaving red handprints on the grey fabric. Will’s head fell back, groaning, before lolling forward to stare down at him again. He worked them both mercilessly, eyes flashing full of stormy sin as he slid his other hand from where it supported him on Hannibal’s chest to close tightly around his throat. 

 

“You wanted me...to kill you with my hands.” Will gasped, so close to his release. “I could do it...ohh...I could leave you here in this mess, juuust like you did to me.” He curled his lips into a snarl. The fear and lust mingled in Hannibal’s face as his oxygen dwindled under his fingers, almost made Will come right then. Hannibal was almost certain this was a game, but the danger was intoxicating, and his cock twitched in Will’s hand. Just as his body began to protest, Will released his neck and focused on jerking them together furiously, both finally spilling with a cry over his hand at almost the same moment. 

 

Will let their cocks go and collapsed onto Hannibal’s chest, nuzzling against him and gripping his shirt, clothes stained anyway.

 

“I told you before, Will.” Hannibal whispered, heart pounding. “You are radiant like this.”

 

“It was all real.” Will said hoarsely, beyond blissful as Hannibal clutched his body close. “It is fucking beautiful.”


End file.
